Me And You : Lets Start Again
by Cforcherry95
Summary: Kapan tepat nya seseorang dapat menyadari arti dari perasaan nya sendiri? hanya cerita Sanji dan Nami yang mulai menyadari perasaan nya masing masing.
1. Me And You : Lets Start Again Chapter 1

Me and you : Lets start again

Chapter 1

Setelah memenangkan pertarungan dengan musuh yang kuat, tim SHP memutuskan singgah di suatu pulau untuk memperbaiki kapal mereka. Kerusakan yang cukup parah, membuat Franky, meminta Luffy untuk mencari pulau dan memperbaiki kapal mereka, dan tentu saja Luffy tidak keberatan dengan itu. Di tambah supply kapal yang menipis membuat seluruh crew di kapal juga harus berbelanja kebutuhan mereka masing masing.

Setelah tiba di suatu pulau yang tak di kenal, Luffy dan crew nya memutuskan untuk berpencar di pulau tersebut, kecuali Franky dan Jinbei, mereka akan terus di Sunny Go karena akan memperbaiki kapal tersebut.

Pulau ini hanyalah pulau kecil yang indah, di dalam nya ada sebuah desa yg terlihat cukup ramai, terlihat para penduduk nya sedang melakukan kegiatan nya masing masing, dan nampak nya mereka juga ramah ramah. Suasana di desa ini lumayan mirip dengan kampung tempat tinggal Luffy hanya jauh lebih modern dan lebih banyak penduduk nya.

Luffy memutuskan untuk melakukan petualangan nya sendiri, mengelilingi desa tersebut. Ussop dan Chopper bertugas membeli supply kapal, dan Sanji bertugas mencari bahan makanan. Brook sepertinya sedikit mengelar konser kecil di sebuah Bar untuk menghibur warga di sana, dan terlihat Zoro menemani Brook sambil meminum sake nya. Robin dan Nami bertugas pergi ke toko baju untuk Shopping.

Ketika Nami ingin pergi Chopper mengatakan sesuatu

Chopper : "Nami, sebaik nya jangan pergi terlalu jauh, tangan mu masih terluka kan?"

Nami yang saat itu di temani oleh Robin, menatap lembut pada Chopper

Nami : "tidak usah khawatir Chopper, luka ini tidak terlalu besar, lagi pula ada Robin yang menemaniku"

Chopper : "luka mu masih belum sembuh Nami, jadi berhati hati lah, oke?"

Nami : "iya, iya tenang saja chopper"

Tiba tiba Sanji datang menginterupsi dengan gaya lovey dovey nya.

Sanji : "oooohhh Nami-swan ,Robin-cwan, mau ku temani berbelanja?"

Ussop menyela Sanji dengan cepat

Ussop : "oi, oi ,oi Sanji bukan nya kau harus mencari bahan makanan?"

Sanji mendengar itu menatap marah pada Ussop

Sanji : "oiii Ussop, sudah tugas ku untuk melindungi para Lady, dan mungkin aku bisa sekalian berkencan dengan mereka fufufufufu"

Terlihat muka Sanji berubah menjadi mesum dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Ussop sudah tidak ingin meladeni Sanji lagi, dia dan Chopper memilih pergi untuk mencari kebutuhan mereka.

Nami akhir nya berbicara pada Sanji

Nami : "Sanji-kun, tidak usah khawatir aku dan Robin hanya akan membeli beberapa baju, iya kan Robin ?" Nami menatap ke arah Robin, dan Robin melihat nya sambil tersenyum lalu menjawab

Robin : "Tentu saja, kami tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh".

Sanji akhir nya memutuskan memberi Nami dan Robin masing masing satu Denden Mushi. Sanji melihat mereka dengan tatapan serius

Sanji : "Nami-san, Robin-chan, hubungi aku jika kalian membutuhkan ku, aku akan datang membantu"

Mereka menerima denden mushi tersebut, lalu Robin segera beranjak pergi dan di ikuti oleh Nami. Namun Sanji nampak mencoba menghentikan Nami.

Sanji : "Nami-san, tangan mu masih terluka kan? Jangan membawa belanjaan mu sendiri, setelah selesai berbelanja, Nami-san bisa menghubungi ku, nanti akan ku bawakan semua belanjaan mu"

Nami tersenyum melihat Sanji

Nami : "tidak usah repot repot Sanji-kun, lukaku tidak separah itu, aku bisa menanganinya, sudah ya aku harus menyusul Robin"

Nami akhir nya pergi meninggalkan Sanji untuk menyusul Robin yg sudah cukup jauh di depan.

Dan akhir nya Sanji ikut pergi untuk mencari bahan makanan.

**-Di sebuah Toko Baju-**

Robin sepertinya sudah membeli beberapa barang, terlihat Robin memegang beberapa tas belanjaan. Dan Nami masih sibuk melihat lihat koleksi baju dan aksesoris. Robin pun menghampiri Nami

Robin : "Nami, apa masih belum selesai?"

Nami : "aah Robin, aku masih belum menemukan pakaian yg aku suka, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Robin menunjukan tas belanjaan nya.

Robin : "Iya, aku sudah membeli beberapa baju, mmmm Nami apa masih lama memilih baju nya?"

Nami : "entahlah, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Robin : "Sebelum ke toko ini, tadi aku melihat sebuah perpustakaan umum, sepertiny aku ingin kesana untuk mencari sebuah buku, kau mau ikut?"

Nami : "Ooh perpustakaan tadi ya? kalau kau mau kesana silahkan pergi duluan Robin, masih ada beberapa tempat yg ingin aku kunjungi"

Robin : "Apa tidak apa apa Nami ?"

Nami : "Tentu saja, seperti nya aku masih lama memilih baju, aku tidak ingin membuat mu menunggu, jadi Robin, kau bisa pergi duluan"

Robin : "baiklah aku pergi dulu, jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi aku oke?"

Nami : "tidak akan terjadi apa apa Robin, santai saja"

Akhir nya Robin meninggal kan Nami di toko baju tersebut dan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Nami melanjutkan kembali kegiatan nya, dan setelah beberapa lama, akhir nya Nami selesai berbelanja Baju.

Nami : "akhirnyaaaa selesai juga, ahhh perutku lapar, sepertinya aku akan mencari sedikit cemilan"

Nami melangkah pergi dari toko tersebut lalu tiba tiba Nami meringis kesakitan.

Nami : "Aawwww, tangan ku"

Terlihat tangan nami yg masih di perban mengeluarkan darah, nami mencoba menutupi bekas darah itu, dan berjalan mencari toko obat. Nami teringat kalau dia tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah tiang penggantung saat di toko baju tadi , seperti nya kejadian itu membuat luka di tangan nami terbuka. Nami masih meringis merasakan sakit di tangan nya lalu tiba tiba seorang pria berparas tampan menghampiri nya.

**(p.s nn = no name)**

Nn : "nona apa anda baik baik saja? Seperti nya anda terluka?"

Nami : "a- aku tidak apa apa, ini hanya bekas luka yg terbuka sedikit"

Nn : "mau kubantu obati? Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini"

Nami : "tidak terimakasih, aku bisa mengobati nya sendiri, aawwwww"

Nami tiba tiba meringis, seperti nya luka di tangan Nami semakin melebar.

Nn : "sudahlah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku bukan orang jahat yg akan menyakiti mu, setelah tangan mu ku obati kau bisa pergi lagi"

Lalu laki2 itu mengambil tas belanjaan Nami dan menggendong nya ala bridal style. Nami nampak memberontak.

Nami : "heeyyy, apa apaan kau ini, cepat turunkan aku"

Nn : "kau ini sedang terluka nona, mana mungkin aku membuat mu berjalan kaki"

Nami : "t-tapi kau tidak harus menggendong ku seperti ini, turunkan aku"

Nn : "Mikan-chan, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya?"

Nami terlihat kaget, apa maksud nya perkataan pria itu, namun semua nya tiba tiba nampak memudar dan terlihat menggelap, Nami jatuh pingsan. Pria yang menggendong Nami pun terkejut dan cepat berlari menuju rumah nya.

**\- di sebuah rumah -**

Nami pelan pelan membuka mata nya, dia mulai tersadar. Saat ini Nami berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, di sebelah nya ada sebuah meja dan di atas nya sudah ada segelas air, sepotong kue dan sebuah jeruk kecil. Nami mencoba untuk duduk, lalu tiba tiba pria yang menolong nya tadi datang dan mendekati Nami.

Nn : "jangan bangun kalau kau masih belum pulih, tidur lah dulu"

Dengan suara lemah Nami mencoba bertanya pada laki laki itu

Nami : "dimana aku? Siapa kau sebenar nya?"

Nn : "kau sedang di rumah ku Mikan-chan, aku membawa mu karena kau terluka lalu kau pingsan"

Nami : "jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tanya siapa kau sebenar nya?"

Nn : "Mikan-chan memang dari dulu galak sekali ya hahahahaha"

Pria itu tertawa lembut.

Nami benar benar kehilangan tenaga untuk bertanya lagi. Dia benar benar tidak tau siapa pria itu, kenapa dia selalu memanggil nya dengan sebutan "Mikan-chan". Siapa dia sebenar nya?

**"Kruuuuccuukk"**

Terdengar suara perut Nami yang lapar, wajah Nami berubah merah karena menahan malu.

Pria itu menatap Nami dengan lembut lalu mengambil sepiring kue yang ada di samping nya.

Nn : "Sebaiknya Mikan-chan makan dulu, mau aku suapi?"

Nami terlihat malu dan mencoba mengambil piring kue itu, namun tangan nya masih terasa sakit

Nn : "Memang sebaik nya aku suapi ya Mikan-chan, ayo bilang aaa"

Pria itu mencoba menyuapi Nami, dan mau tidak mau Nami menerima nya.

Terlihat wajah Nami makin terlihat segar. Pria itu terlihat senang karena Nami menghabiskan sup nya.

Nami : "terimakasih untuk makanan nya"

Nami mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pria itu.

Nn : "Mikan-chan mau jeruk?"

Nami melirik jeruk yg di beri pria itu, lalu dia pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sang pria menyuapi jeruk itu untuk Nami. Untuk sesaat Nami nampak terdiam. Dia hafal betul rasa jeruk ini, rasa nya seperti jeruk dari kebun milik nya, kebun jeruk milik Bellemere-san. Nami mencoba menepis rasa penasaran tentang jeruk itu, dia lebih penasaran siapa pria ini sebenar nya.

Nami : "siapa kau sebenar nya, tolong kali ini jawab pertanyaan ku dengan benar, jangan berbelit belit"

Nn : "Mikan-chan mau mendengar cerita ?"

Nami terlihat kesal karena jawaban dari si pria itu, lalu dia pun membentak nya

Nami : "Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan berbelit belit, apa susah nya menjawab pertanyaan itu"

Pria itu hanya tertawa cekikian melihat kemarahan Nami. Lalu dia pun mulai bercerita

Nn : "baiklah baiklah Mikan-chan, tidak perlu marah marah seperti itu, aku akan mengenalkan diri dengan benar, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menceritakan sesuatu dulu pada mu"

Dia menatap Nami dengan lembut, lalu mulai bercerita.

Nn : "dulu waktu kecil, aku sering bermain di hutan sebuah desa, biasa nya aku selalu bermain sendiri, lalu suatu hari aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, dia terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan, dia selalu membawa kertas, penggaris dan pensil, aku selalu penasaran apa yg sebenarnya dia gambar, lalu aku mencoba mendekati nya, dari dekat gadis kecil itu semakin menarik, selain membawa alat tulis dia selalu membawa bekal sebuah jeruk dan sebotol air minum. aku mencoba memperhatikan nya dr atas pohon, dan aku lihat dia sedang menggambar sebuah peta. Aku berfikir selain cantik gadis ini ternyata pintar juga, lalu suatu hari saat aku sedang memperhatikan nya dr atas pohon, secara tidak sengaja aku jatuh tepat di hadapan gadis kecil itu lalu merusak gambar peta nya, dan dia langsung marah2 dan meminta ganti rugi. Aku ingat sekali dulu dia meminta 50ribu berry untuk mengganti gambar nya yang rusak. Namun karena aku tidak memiliki uang gadis itu semakin marah dan meminta ku menjadi pelayan nya untuk mengganti kerugian gambar nya yg rusak. Lalu..."

Nami melihat ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan berbinar, lalu tiba2 memotong cerita nya

Nami : "jangan jangan kau ... Ren-kun?"

Pria yang di panggil Ren itu tersenyum melihat Nami lalu mengusap kepala nya

Ren : "senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Mikan-Chan"

Nami mendekati pria itu dan memeluk nya

Nami : "Ren-kuuuunnnnnn"

Ren : "Aku merindukan mu Nami"

Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

**Sementara itu di Sunny Go**

Robin terlihat sudah pulang dan berada di dek Sunny, sedang membaca buku dan menikmati secangkir kopi. Sanji terlihat baru datang dari berbelanja dan melihat Robin hanya sendirian, mencoba mencari keberadaan Lady nya yang lain, namun dia tidak melihat Navigator Sunny itu sedang berada di dek.

Lalu tiba tiba Robin menyapa nya.

Robin : "Sanji, dia masih belum pulang"

Seolah mengerti apa yg sedang di cari Sanji. Sanji pun menyapa Robin

Sanji : "Aaaaa Robin-chan memang paling peka, apa kau mau kue Robin-chan? Aku bisa membuatkan mu cemilan untuk teman minum kopi mu"

Robin yang masih membaca buku itu melihat Sanji lalu tersenyum.

Robin : "tidak usah, terimakasih Sanji, oh ya, ini denden mushi mu, seperti nya kau lebih membutuhkan nya saat ini"

Sanji terkejut.

Sanji : "ehh... A-aku belum membutuhkan nya Robin-chan"

Robin : "araaa... Benarkah?? Baiklah simpan saja dulu, karena Nami belum menghubungi ku dari tadi"

Sanji melihat Robin dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu dia mengambil denden mushi nya dan kembali ke dapur. Setelah merapihkan barang belanjaan nya, Sanji duduk di meja bar dapur, ia ingin sekali menghubungi Nami. Dia khawatir karena Nami belum pulang ke Sunny dan sebentar lagi malam. Memang teman teman nya yg lain nya pun belum ada yg kembali ke Sunny kecuali Robin,tapi Sanji sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, karena Sanji yakin teman teman nya yg lain bisa menjaga diri nya sendiri. Tapi berbeda dengan Nami, dia sedang terluka dan masih belum pulih seutuh nya. Bukan nya Sanji tidak mempercayai kekuatan Nami, hanya saja dia tidak bisa melihat Nami sendirian. Haruskah dia menghubungi nya? Sanji masih bimbang akan hal ini. Lalu Robin tiba2 masuk ke dapur.

Sanji : "Aahh Robin-chan, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Robin : "Sanji, malam ini seperti nya Luffy dan yang lain nya tidak akan pulang ke Sunny, jadi makan malam nya tolong sediakan hanya untuk yg sedang berada di kapal ya, tadi ussop memberitahukan franky tentang hal ini"

Sanji : "apa Nami-san bersama mereka? Ma-maksud ku apa Nami-san juga tidak pulang?"

Robin : "entahlah, seperti nya Nami sedang mengunjungi tempat yang lain, apa kau tidak mencoba menghubungi nya Sanji?"

Sanji : "aku belum mencoba nya Robin-chan"

Sanji tampak termenung.

Sanji : "baiklah Robin-chan, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, silahkan duduk dulu"

Lalu robin pun duduk di seberang meja makan dan membaca buku nya lagi.

Ketika setelah sekian lama Robin membaca buku nya. Robin pun mulai melihat ke arah Sanji.

Robin : "Sanji, boleh ku tanya sesuatu?"

Sanji : "tentu saja Robin-chan"

Sanji terlihat sedang menyiapkan makanan namun juga serius mendengarkan Robin bertanya.

Robin : "menurut mu, berapa lama wanita bisa memastikan perasaan nya pada seorang pria ?"

Sanji : "ehhh... Robin-chan mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Sanji sempat terdiam karena pertanyaan Robin. Jika mood nya saat ini sedang bagus tentu saja Sanji akan sangat senang di tanya seperti itu, namun saat ini pikiran nya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, dia saat ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Sang gadis jeruk berambut jingga sedang menguasai pikiran nya saat ini.

Robin : "Sanji, mungkin seharus nya aku tidak berhak cerita seperti ini, tapi kau pantas mengetahui nya"

Sanji yg telah selesai menyiapkan makanan, mencoba untuk tenang dan bersandar di belakang meja dapur nya. Sambil menyalakan rokok nya Sanji mencoba fokus untuk mendengar cerita dari Robin

Robin : "Saat kedatangan kami di Pulau Zou, Nami sangat terpukul menceritakan bahwa kau di bawa oleh Bege untuk di nikahkan oleh keluarga mu dengan putri dari Bigmom, dia menangis di pelukan luffy sesaat kami bertemu dan terus menyebutkan nama mu.

Kau tau Sanji ? apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Nami menceritakan semua nya padaku. Awal nya dia semakin terpukul karena melihat mu berubah seperti itu, dan Nami sempat takut kalau kau tidak akan kembali,tapi Nami yakin bahwa itu bukan diri mu yang sebenar nya dan dia masih menaruh kepercayaan nua pada mu. Sanji, misi itu bukan hanya misi perebutan mu kembali, bagi Nami, misi itu juga misi untuk memastikan perasaan nya pada mu. Dia selalu menahan perasaan nya selama ini, dan saat di Wano, dia mulai mengerti tentang perasaan nya saat dia ingin melindungi mu..."

Sanji terperangah mendengar perkataan Robin.

Sanji : "a-apa maksud mu Robin-chan?"

Robin memejamkan mata nya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Robin : "Luka di tangan nya, adalah hasil dari tebasan seorang samurai yg ingin melukai mu dari jauh, Nami melihat nya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan itu, seharus nya saat itu dia bisa pergi menghindar, namun dia tetap melawan nya, dan hasil nya tangan nya terluka parah"

Sanji terkejut mendengar semua itu, saat ini dia hanya tertunduk dan terdiam. Lalu Sanji pergi keluar dan berjalan pergi ke bagian belakang kapal. Pikiran nya melayang jauh, kejadian kejadian yg melibatkan dia dan Nami terputar kembali di ingatan nya. Sanji mengingat saat dimana Nami menampar nya di Pulau Kue, rasa nya jauh lebih menyakitkan di banding terkena pukulan dr musuh. Sanji sangat menyesal karena sudah menakuti Nami sampai sejauh itu. Sanji sangat malu untuk bertemu kembali dengan Nami. Namun Sanji tidak pernah menyangka Nami akan menerima nya kembali, hati nya sangat bahagia melihat Nami mau memaafkan semua hal yang sudah Sanji lakukan. Selama ini Sanji pun berfikir bahwa rasa ingin melindungi para wanita yg ada dalam dirinya ada karena memang itu prinsip nya, tapi entah sejak kapan jika itu tentang Nami, semua nya berubah menjadi jauh lebih kuat, perasaan ingin melindungi Nami lebih besar dr melindungi wanita manapun. Saat di Pulau Kue pun Sanji tau bahwa Pudding akhirnya jatuh cinta pada nya, itu terlihat sangat jelas walaupun Pudding selalu berkata buruk tentang Sanji. Tapi saat itu perasaan Sanji sama sekali tidak tertuju pada Pudding, yang ada di hati nya hanya sang gadis navigator, namun Sanji selalu menolak perasaan itu. Dia selalu berfikir bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyukai satu wanita saja. Saat itu Sanji hanya berfikir bahwa mungkin perasaan melindungi Nami menjadi lebih kuat lagi karena pengorbanan Nami yang rela membawa nya kembali . Namun saat ini Sanji mulai menyadari nya, perasaan itu bukan lagi perasaan ingin melindungi, perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat dari itu, Sanji kini menyadari dan menerima bahwa saat ini dia telah sangat mencintai gadis itu, sang navigator berambut jingga, gadis yg tanpa dia sadari sudah ada di hati nya sejak lama. Sanji melihat jauh ke atas langit, rokok yang dia hisap Sanji buang begitu saja.

Sanji : "Nami-san, maafkan aku karena telat menyadari nya"

Lalu Sanji pergi keluar kapal, saat ini dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Nami, dia ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah Nami lakukan untuk nya, dan Sanji ingin segera menyatakan perasaan nya pada Nami, dia tak peduli jika Nami sudah tak bisa memastikan perasaan nya pada Sanji. Saat ini Sanji hanya ingin Nami mengetahui bagaimana kepastian perasaan Sanji kepada nya.


	2. Me And You : Lets Start Again Chapter 2

\- Di rumah Ren -

Nami dan Ren sedang duduk di beranda rumah mereka saling berbincang bincang tentang masa lalu mereka. Mereka terlihat larut dalam tawa dan gurauan. Terlihat Ren seperti mengetuk dahi Nami karena kalah dalam permainan yg mereka mainkan. Lalu Nami terlihat tidak menerima itu dan mengacak ngacak rambut Ren. Ketika kedua nya duduk sambil menatap langit. Ren mulai memperhatikan Nami.

Ren : "Mikan-chan, tak ku sangka kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti ini"

Nami : "tentu saja, aku tak akan kalah dari mu Ren-kun, aku juga akan menggapai mimpi ku bersama teman teman ku saat ini"

Ren : "tentu kau akan menggapai nya, aku percaya padamu, lalu setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Nami : "mmmmmm, entah lah aku belum memikirkan nya, saat ini aku masih menikmati perjalanan ini bersama teman teman ku, tertawa, menangis dan bertarung bersama mereka. Momen seperti itu hanya akan terjadi sekali, aku ingin menikmati nya pelan pelan seiring perjalanan kami"

Ren : "benarkah?? Teman teman mu seperti nya sangat menyenangkan ya"

Nami : "kau tak akan bosan dengan mereka Ren-kun, mereka semua punya daya tarik nya sendiri, seperti koki kapal ku yang selalu saja menggoda para wanita cantik, namun dia sangat pandai dalam memasak, dan masakan nya enak sekali"

Ren : "wahhh lucu sekali, siapa nama nya?"

Nami : "dia Sanji-kun, koki kapal kami, dia suka sekali menggoda ku dan Robin, tapi walaupun begitu dia selalu bisa di andalkan, dan dia selalu melindungi ku apa pun yang terjadi, walaupun sifat nya mesum, Sanji-kun adalah koki dan petarung yang handal, sifat nya juga sangat baik, walaupun cuma pada wanita saja"

Ren : "seperti nya kau mengenal nya dengan sangat baik ya Mikan-chan?"

Nami meluruskan pandangan nya ke depan, sambil memandang jauh ke atas langit.

Nami : "tidak juga, banyak hal yg aku baru ketahui dari Sanji-kun belakangan ini, tapi semua nya tidak merubah nya sama sekali, sifat nya itu sering membuat ku khawatir, tapi aku selalu mempercayai nya"

Ren : "Aaaahhh, beruntung nya koki kapal mu Mikan-chan, di perhatikan oleh mu sampai sedekat itu"

Nami menatap Ren dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Nami : "Ren-kun?"

Ren : "Nami, kalau saat ini aku bilang bahwa aku mencintai mu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Nami terkejut mendengar apa yg dikatakan Ren. Suasana nya menjadi mendadak tegang seperti ini. Nami tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Nami : "Ren-kun, a-apa maksud mu?"

Ren : "aku mencintaimu Nami, selama ini aku mencoba mencari mu, dan akhir nya aku menemukan mu disini. Nami, aku tak akan menghentikan mu untuk meraih mimpi mu, aku akan selalu menunggu mu kembali. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku harap, setelah semua nya berakhir, aku menjadi tempat mu kembali pulang"

Nami hanya bisa tertunduk, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Perasaan nya saat ini belum bisa di tentukan. Di hati nya saat ini sedang ada orang lain yg belakangan ini membuat perasaan Nami tidak tentu arah. Apa yang harus Nami katakan pada Ren.

Nami : "Ren-kun, maaf tapi..."

Nami belum bisa menjawab perasaan Ren, tapi seperti nya Ren sudah mengerti jawaban dari Nami.

Ren : "waaahhh sepertinya memang Mikan-chan sudah menemukan nya ya"

Nami melihat ke arah Ren, mungkin lebih baik Nami mengatakan alasan nya.

Nami : "Maaf Ren-kun, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu, aku masih harus memastikan perasaan ku pada seseorang"

Nami tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Ren : "apakah yang kau maksud itu koki kapal mu, Mikan-chan?"

Nami melihat Ren dengan cepat. Nami benar benar terkejut dengan tebakan Ren yg tepat sasaran.

Nami : "ba-bagaimana kau tau ?"

Nami mencoba bertanya pada Ren.

Ren : "karena aku mengenalmu dengan baik"

Ren tersenyum dengan tulus sambil mengelus kepala Nami. Lalu Nami mencoba menurunkan tangan Ren dari kepala nya. Nami ingin menceritakan kegelisahan nya pada Ren.

Nami : "a-aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakan ini, maafkan aku Ren-kun, seharus nya aku tak mengatakan nya, tapi saat dia pergi rasa nya begitu menyakitkan, entah itu perasaan apa tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sanji-kun pergi begitu saja,pernah ada saat aku begitu kecewa pada nya, namun di saat bersamaan aku masih begitu mempercayai nya, dan ketika ku lihat ada orang lain yg begitu mencintai nya, itu membuat ku ingin menyembunyikan nya dan membawa nya pergi, aku ingin selalu memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berpaling dari ku, dan ketika aku mengetahui tentang masa lalu nya, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yg bisa melindungi nya, seseorang yang juga bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk nya. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan yang seperti ini, aku selalu mengira bahwa aku hanya ingin memanfaatkannya untuk kepuasan diri ku sendiri tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia juga begitu berharga untuk ku.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan semua perasaan rumit ini Ren-kun"

Nami mencoba menatap Ren.

Ren : "Mikan-chan, asal kau tau pernyataan mu tadi membuat ku sangat iri pada koki itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya sampai seperti ini?"

Nami terperanjat. C-cinta, bagaimana mungkin Nami merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Selama ini Nami hanya memanfaatkan dan memanipulasi perasaan seseorang untuk kepentingan nya sendiri, tapi mengapa perasaan nya untuk Sanji bisa berbeda.

Nami : "a-apaa maksudmu Ren-kun?? Mana mungkin aku mencintai koki mesum seperti Sanji-kun"

Nami seperti belum bisa menerima kata kata dari Ren.

Ren : "Mikan-chan, aku ingin sekali merebut mu dari tangan koki itu, tapi kalau kondisi nya seperti ini rasanya itu tidak adil, haaahhh... baiklah seperti nya aku harus pergi dulu"

Ren menatap Nami dengan pandangan lembut.

Nami : "Ren-kun kau mau kemana??? Apa kau marah pada ku?"

Nami melihat Ren dengan tatapan sedih.

Ren : "aku tidak marah pada mu Mikan-chan, tapi seperti nya kau berhutang sesuatu pada ku?"

Ren melirik Nami dengan pandangan jahil.

Nami : "apa maksud mu? Aku tidak..."

Lalu tiba tiba Ren mendekat kan bibir nya pada pipi Nami dan

Cupp

Nami : "Ren-kuunnnn, apa yg kau lakukan????"

Ren hanya tertawa lalu menghilang tiba tiba.

Nami terkejut melihat Ren menghilang begitu saja. Bagaimana Ren bisa melakukan itu. Nami lalu hanya duduk dan merenungi semua yg di rasakan nya saat ini. Apa benar dia mencintai seseorang seperti Sanji.

Sementara itu di sebuah pohon yg dekat dengan rumah Ren. Terlihat Sanji yang memakai raid suit milik nya sedang melihat ke arah rumah Ren. Lalu tiba tiba Ren muncul di belakang Sanji.

Ren : "menikmati pertunjukan nya tuan koki?"

Sanji lalu menarik Ren dan membawa nya terbang pergi menjauh dari rumah itu.

Di sebuah padang jauh dari rumah Ren terlihat Sanji yg sudah menonaktifkan Raid Suit nya dan Ren yang berdiri di depan Sanji. Tiba tiba Sanji mendekat dan mencengkeram baju Ren.

Sanji : "apa yang kau maksud dengan pertunjukan hah?"

Sanji terlihat sangat marah melihat Ren. Melihat nya memperlakukan Nami seperti itu membakar api cemburu Sanji. Bagaimana bisa si muka pucat ini bisa begitu akrab dengan gadis nya. Ren melepas cengkeraman itu sambil tertawa mendengar ucapan Sanji. Lalu Ren menatap Sanji dengan serius.

Ren : "aku tau kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami, iya kan Sanji?

Sanji hanya terdiam melihat Ren.

Ren : "Kau tau itu perbuatan yg tidak sopan bukan?"

Sanji terlihat geram mendengar kata kata Ren.

Sanji : "persetan dengan mu"

Ren hanya menatap Sanji dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Lalu Ren menghampiri Sanji.

Ren : "kau sudah mendengar semua nya bukan? Dan kau sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Nami sebenarnya. Saat ini aku tidak akan mencoba merebut nya dari mu, tapi dengar Sanji..."

Ren menatap Sanji dengan tajam, Sanji pun membalas tatapan itu sama tajam nya

Ren : "jika kau berani membuat nya bersedih, aku tak akan memberi mu kesempatan kedua untuk mendapat kan nya kembali"

Sanji menatap marah pada Ren. Apa maksud nya kesempatan kedua. Tentu saja Sanji tidak akan pernah membuat gadis nya bersedih lagi, pria ini benar benar membuat Sanji merasakan amarah yg luar biasa, namun entah mengapa Sanji belum ingin menghajar nya.

Sanji : "kau tak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu, tak akan pernah ku biarkan Nami-san bersama orang seperti mu"

Ren hanya tersenyum melihat Sanji, lalu pelan pelan terbang di atas udara

Ren : "aku menitipkan dia pada mu Sanji, tolong jaga dan bahagiakan dia"

Tanpa di minta oleh pria aneh itu pun Sanji pasti akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan gadis yg di cintai nya.

Ren lalu menghilang di atas langit meninggal kan butiran butiran cahaya. Sanji hanya bisa melihat Ren yg perlahan menghilang begitu saja, lalu dia kembali terbang menuju rumah Ren untuk menjemput Nami. Sesampai nya di depan rumah Ren, Sanji melihat Nami sedang duduk di depan rumah dan menatap langit. Dia pun menghampiri nya.

Sanji : "malam Nami-san "

Nami terkejut melihat Sanji ada di rumah Ren.

Nami : "Sanji-kun... Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sanji : "aku khawatir karena Nami-san tidak pulang ke Sunny, lalu aku mencari mu di sekeliling desa"

Sanji duduk di samping Nami.

Nami : "maaf membuat mu khawatir Sanji-kun, tadi luka ku terbuka, lalu aku bertemu dengan Ren, dia teman masa kecil ku, Ren membawa ku ke rumah nya dan mengobati ku di sini"

Sanji : "apa kau baik baik saja Nami-san? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?"

Nami : "maaf , tadi juga aku pingsan, karena itu lah aku tidak menghubungi mu"

Sanji terkejut lalu memegang kedua pundak Nami.

Sanji : "apaa??? Nami-san lain kali aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu pergi sendiri lagi"

Nami menatap Sanji, dia yakin saat ini wajah nya merona karena perlakuan Sanji . Sanji pun melepas pegangan nya, sepertinya dia juga salah tingkah. Sanji mencoba menatap Nami.

Sanji : "Nami-san, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Nami : "aku sudah makan malam , tadi Ren-kun menyuapi aku kue dan..."

Sanji terlihat menggretakan tangan nya, wajah Sanji terlihat kesal, ingin rasa nya Sanji menendang muka -yangtidakbegitutampanitu- karena sudah dekat dekat dengan gadis nya. Dan apa apaan panggilan nya itu, mengapa Nami-san memanggil si muka pucat dengan seakrab itu. Kalau bukan karena teman kecil dari Nami, ingin sekali Sanji mengejar Ren lalu menghajar nya habis habisan.

Nami : "Sanji-kun, kau tidak apa apa?"

Sanji yang tadi nya terlihat emosi kini mulai nampak tenang kembali.

Sanji : "baiklah kalau begitu, Nami-san, mau jalan jalan malam dengan ku? Aku tadi lihat ada tempat yg bagus di sekitar sini"

Sanji nampak memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Nami jalan jalan. Ini saat yg tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan Sanji pada nya. Sedangkan Nami tampak terkejut mendengar ajakan Sanji. Entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan untuk nya. Biasa nya Nami akan menolak mentah mentah ajakan Sanji untuk kencan atau Nami akan memukul Sanji karena ajakan nya itu, karena biasa nya Sanji selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak saat mengajak Nami berkencan. Tapi saat ini, sangat berbeda, Sanji mengajak nya dengan cara yg menurut nya cukup romantis dan sangat gentle. Kemudian Nami tersenyum melihat Sanji.

Nami : "baiklah, aku juga ingin melihat nya Sanji-kun"

Sanji nampak senang mendengar jawaban Nami. Lalu Sanji melihat Nami jalan keluar rumah lebih dulu. Sanji melepas jas nya dan mencoba mengejar Nami. Jas yg di lepas itu Sanji berikan pada Nami.

Sanji : "pakai ini , jangan sampai Nami-san terkena demam"

Wajah Nami merona kembali melihat sikap Sanji saat ini. Nami lalu berjalan lagi, namun tangan Sanji menahan badan nya

Nami : "ehh, kenapa Sanji-kun?"

Sanji : "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu jalan kaki Nami-san"

Sanji mengaitkan tangan nya ke pinggang Nami, lalu terbang menggunakan sky walk. Nami terlihat terkejut, namun setelah terbang tinggi Nami begitu takjub karena pemandangan pulau ini jauh lebih indah jika di lihat dari atas. Sanji dan Nami terlihat menikmati pemandangan itu. Lalu dengan pelan Sanji dan Nami turun di atas sebuah bukit. Pemandangan dari atas bukit itu sangat lah indah, dari atas sana dapat terlihat desa dan lautan yang terkena cahaya bulan yang saat ini sedang purnama. Nami dan Sanji duduk di sebuah kursi. Untuk waktu yang lama mereka hanya terdiamterdiam menikmati pemandangan malam itu. Lalu Sanji mencoba memulai percakapan.

Sanji : "kau menyukai nya Nami-san ?"

Nami menatap Sanji dengan sedikit terkejut.

Nami : "emm ... tempat ini indah sekali Sanji-kun"

Sanji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Nami.

Sanji : "Nami-san, ada yg ingin aku katakan padamu"

Nami melihat Sanji dengan tatapan penasaran.

Nami : "ada apa Sanji-kun?"

Sanji mencoba mengatakan semua isi perasaan nya pada Nami.

Sanji : "untuk semua yang telah Nami-san lakukan untuk ku, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk semua hal yg sudah ku lakukan dan membuat Nami-san terluka dan kecewa"

Nami : "Sanji-kun..."

Nami terlihat terkejut mendengar semua yg di katakan Sanji. Nami tak menyangka bahwa Sanji akan mengatakan semua hal itu. Dengan pelan Sanji memegang tangan Nami yang terluka.

Sanji : "Nami-san, mungkin aku masih belum melindungi mu dengan benar karena aku masih membiarkan seseorang melukai mu, tapi tolong percaya pada ku, untuk selanjut nya aku tak akan pernah membiarkan satu orang pun melukai mu lagi, aku akan selalu melindungi mu sampai kapan pun, karena aku tak bisa jika melihat orang yg aku cintai terluka lagi"

Nami tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, badan nya terasa kaku karena mendengar pernyataan Sanji.

Sanji : "Nami-san, ini adalah janji ku untuk melindungi mu, orang yang sangat aku cintai, tolong tetap lah percaya pada ku"

Nami terpaku mendengar itu semua. Tangan nya terulur memeluk Sanji. Tangis Nami pun pecah di pundak Sanji.

Nami : "tolong jangan pernah pergi lagi, tetaplah di sisiku, jangan pernah mati di pertempuran apapun, aku ingin tetap bersama mu saat mimpi kita terwujud, dan tetap bersama mu sampai kapan pun Sanji-kun"

Sanji begitu bahagia mendengar nya, dia mengerti bahwa saat ini perasaan nya telah terbalaskan. Sanji memeluk Nami dengan erat, ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis nya lagi. Apa pun yang akan terjadi Sanji akan selalu melindungi gadis yg di peluk nya saat ini.

Sanji : "Terimakasih Nami-san"

Sanji berbisik di telinga Nami, akhir nya mereka pun melepas pelukan nya. Nami duduk bersandar di dada Sanji. Detak jantung mereka yang seirama terdengar sangat keras seolah olah akan meledak. Sanji memeluk Nami di dekapan nya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya ingin menikmati keheningan malam ini. Setelah sekian lama, udara menjadi semakin dingin, Sanji mengajak Nami untuk pulang.

Sanji : "Nami-san, udara semakin dingin, sebaik nya kita cepat pulang"

Nami : "Ke Sunny?"

Sanji : "tentu, lukamu masih belum sembuh, seharus nya Nami-san lebih banyak beristirahat dulu"

Nami : "aku ingin ke rumah Ren-kun dulu"

Sanji sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Nami, dia ingin bertanya alasan nya, namun Sanji tidak ingin Nami terkena angin malam lebih lama lagi. Sanji pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sanji : "baiklah, ayo Nami-san"

Sanji meminta Nami untuk berpegang erat pada nya dan mulai bersiap untuk terbang. Saat di udara, langit malam nya sungguh sangat cantik sekali.

Nami : "Sanji-kun..."

Nami memanggil Sanji dengan suara yg sangat lembut.

Sanji : " Hmm..."

Sanji merespon panggilan Nami dan melihat ke arah wajah nya. Tiba tiba Nami memejamkan mata nya dan mengecup bibir Sanji. Sanji yang terbawa suasana lalu menarik dagu Nami dan mencium nya kembali. Nami tentu tidak bisa menolak itu, karena malam ini semua perasaan nya sudah tersampaikan. Perasaan gelisah nya kini telah menemukan kepastian nya. Selamanya Nami akan selalu mempercayai Sanji, dan untuk selamanya Sanji akan selalu melindungi Nami.Bayangan Sanji dan Nami berciuman di udara terpantul di depan cahaya bulan. Seakan waktu berhenti berputar di sekeliling mereka. Dua perasaan yang dulu masih tersembunyi kini sudah terpampang jelas di antara mereka. Sinar bulan purnama di malam itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari dua hati yang kini sudah bersatu. Nami dan Sanji berpelukan kembali. Setengah berbisik mereka saling menyampaikan kepastian hati nya.

Nami : "aku mencintaimu, Sanji-kun"

Sanji : "aku mencintaimu, Nami-san"


	3. Me And You : Lets Start Again Chapter 3

-Rumah Ren-

Sesampai nya di rumah Ren, Nami dan Sanji masuk kedalam rumah. Nami melepas jaket yg di berikan Sanji lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Nami terlihat tidak sehat. Sanji yg melihat Nami terlihat pucat mendekati Nami dan duduk di sebelah nya.

Sanji : "Nami-san, kau tidak apa apa?"

Nami : "aku tidak apa apa, Mmmm Sanji-kun, apa bisa kita istirahat dulu disini, aku ingin menunggu Ren-kun, sebelum kita berlayar aku ingin berpamitan dengan nya"

Sanji terlihat tidak menghiraukan ucapan Nami tentang Ren.

Sanji : "kau bisa beristirahat di sini Nami-san, akan ku antar Nami-san ke tempat tidur"

Lalu Sanji mencoba memapah Nami, namun karena Nami terlihat lelah, Sanji menggendong Nami ala bridal style, dan membawa nya ke tempat tidur.

Sanji sudah membaringkan Nami di tempat tidur.

Sanji : "Nami-san beristirahat lah, akan ku buatkan jeruk hangat dan sup untuk mu"

Nami : "Terimakasih Sanji-kun"

Sanji pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Nami. Nami merasa tidak enak badan karena kondisi nya memang sedang tidak fit karena luka nya masih belum sembuh. Nami lalu memikirkan Ren. Bagaimana dia bia bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nami, belum lagi ekpresi Sanji yang tidak biasa saat Nami membahas tentang Ren. Namun Nami sedang tidak ingin banyak berfikir, kalaupun Ren tidak kembali, bagi Nami tidak masalah, saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sanji.

Ehhhhhhhhhhh...

Nami mengingat apa yg sebelum nya terjadi, lalu tiba tiba wajah nya memerah. Nami menekuk ke dua kaki nya dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah nya yg mendadak merona karena membayangkan momen dimana Nami dan Sanji berciuman di udara. Bagaimana bisa Nami melakukan hal seperti itu, lalu Nami mengingat semua hal yang dikatakan Sanji saat di atas bukit, dan itu membuat hati Nami semakin menghangat. Dan lagi semenjak Sanji menyusul nya kesini, Sanji memperlakukan Nami sangat berbeda. Sanji tidak lagi mengeluarkan tatapan cinta menyebalkan nya atau kata kata godaan yg selalu memancing emosi Nami. Saat ini Sanji memperlakukan Nami dengan lembut dan gentle layak nya seorang pria normal. Nami bukan nya membenci godaan Sanji yang menyebalkan itu, sejujurnya Nami menyukai semua hal tentang Sanji, namun sisi Sanji yg memperlakukan nya seperti ini sangat jarang dia lihat dan Nami sangat menyukai nya, membuat Sanji seperti seorang pria normal biasa, bukan seorang koki hebat atau petarung dari bajak laut yang paling dicari oleh pemerintah dunia. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu Sanji tetap lah Sanji, seperti apa pun Sanji, Nami akan selalu menyukai nya. Nami terlihat tersenyum membayangkan hal hal romantis yang Sanji lakukan pada nya.

Sementara itu di dapur, terlihat Sanji menyiapkan sesuatu, sambil menunggu sup nya matang dia memikirkan semua kejadian yg dia lalui hari ini. Dari Robin yg menceritakan perihal Nami dan membuat Sanji menyadari perasaan yg sebenarnya, lalu bertemu dengan teman Nami yg membuat Sanji ingin sekali menendang wajah nya. Mengingat Ren yg mencuri ciuman dari Nami dan begitu akrab nya dia dengan gadis nya membuat Sanji sangat amat cemburu. Ingin sekali dia menanyakan pada Nami sejauh mana keakraban nya dengan si muka pucat itu. Namun Sanji merasa belum saat nya dia menanyakan nya. Sanji tak ingin lagi memikirkan orang yg merepotkan itu. Lalu dia mengambil sebatang rokok di saku nya, dan saat Sanji ingin menyalakan rokok nya, dia teringat sesuatu, Sanji mengembalikan lagi rokok itu ke kantong nya, lalu dia menyentuh kedua bibir nya dan mulai mengingat hal yg tidak pernah dia sangka seumur hidup nya. Kecupan Nami pada nya di atas udara tadi. Wajah Sanji mendadak merona mengingat hal itu. Sanji menutup kedua mata nya dengan satu telapak tangan, dia merasa semua yang terjadi seperti mimpi. Dia tak pernah menyangka Nami akan mencium nya seperti itu, Nami yg biasa selalu menolak nya hari ini telah mencium nya, dan lagi saat Sanji mencium Nami kembali, Nami tidak menolak nya dan menerima nya dengan tulus. Jika saja Sanji tidak dapat menahan kebahagiaan nya dia sudah pasti jatuh pingsan dari tadi. Sanji mencoba menenangkan degupan jantung nya yg kini tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Sanji mengingat bagaimana Nami memeluk nya dan meminta dirinya untuk tidak pernah pergi. Sanji tersenyum kecil, di hati nya timbul pertanyaan menggelitik, apa saat ini dia dan Nami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sanji mencoba tidak menghiraukan hal itu, sambil menyiapkan sup nya, Sanji berfikir bahwa tidak jadi masalah apa pun hubungan nya dengan Nami, yg Sanji tahu, dia mencintai gadis nya dan Sanji pun tau bahwa Nami tulus mencintai nya.

Sanji mengantarkan nya ke kamar yg di tempati Nami. Gadis nya nampak tengah bersender di atas tempat tidur.

Sanji : "Nami-san, bagaimana keadaan mu?"

Nami : "aku baik-baik saja Sanji-kun, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah"

Sanji lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Nami.

Sanji : "aku buatkan semangkuk sup untuk mu, makan lah, ini akan membantu mengembalikan energi mu"

Sanji mencoba menyuapi Nami, dan Nami tentu saja tidak menolak nya. Sanji tersenyum melihat Nami menghabiskan sup buatan nya.

Nami : " sup nya enak sekali Sanji-kun, badan ku jadi tidak selelah tadi"

Sanji : "tentu saja, aku buatkan khusus untuk mu Nami-san"

Sanji tersenyum sambil memberikan air jeruk hangat pada Nami.

Sanji : "minum lah"

Nami menerima cangkir berisi air jeruk hangat itu, dan mencoba meminum nya, tiba tiba

-prrrrrraaaaannnggggg-

Nami : "aaahhhh"

Nami berteriak kecil. Cangkir yang di pegang Nami jatuh, air jeruk nya tumpah membasahi baju dan celana Nami. Luka Nami terlihat terbuka lagi. Sanji yang melihat itu seketika menjadi panik.

Sanji : " Ya Tuhan, tangan mu, apa kau tidak apa apa? Maafkan aku Nami-san,karena ak..."

Nami menyela Sanji.

Nami : "Sanji-kun, maaf aku menjatuhkan jeruk hangat buatan mu, aahhh"

Nami meringis merasakan luka di tangan nya.

Sanji : "Nami-san, tenang lah, itu bukan salah mu, harus nya aku membantu mu minum, maaf membuat luka mu terbuka lagi, aku harus mencari kotak p3k, seperti nya perban nya harus segera di ganti"

Sanji mencoba mencari cari kotak p3k di lemari dekat tempat tidur itu, dan akhir nya dia menemukan nya. Sementara itu Nami terlihat tidak nyaman dengan baju dan celana nya yg basah. Sanji melihat ketidak nyamanan Nami.

Sanji : "Nami-san, apa tidak apa apa? Baju mu?

Nami terlihat kebingungan.

Nami : "Aku tidak membawa baju lain, di toko baju tadi, aku hanya membeli beberapa aksesoris"

Sanji yang mengerti kebingungan Nami, segera melepas kemeja yg sedang di pakai nya. Seolah waktu bergelak melambat, adegan Sanji membuka kemeja nya terlihat seperti terkena efek slow motion. Gerakan ketika Sanji membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja nya membuat fokus mata Nami tertuju pada Sanji.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan proporsi tubuh Sanji terlihat sesempurna itu? Bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan selambat ini? Nami yakin ada yg tidak beres dengan fungsi otak nya. Ketika Sanji melepas kemeja nya, terlihat leher Sanji yang begitu mulus dengan gurat vein nya yg membuat nya semakin seksi.

Oke, pikiran Nami memang sedang tidak waras, kekuatan macam apa yg membuat Nami melihat Sanji dengan pikiran semesum itu.

Lalu Sanji segera memberikan kemeja nya pada Nami. Nami menerima nya dengan malu , salah tingkah karena semua pikiran tidak waras nya.

Sanji : "pakai lah itu Nami-san, cepat ganti baju mu, perban di tangan mu harus segera ku ganti"

Sanji yang saat ini bertelanjang dada tersenyum kecil sambil keluar kamar. Wajah Nami memerah melihat bagaimana gentle nya Sanji. Sanji memang selalu mengkhawatirkan nya dari dulu, tapi saat ini seperti momen yg sangat spesial untuk nya. Nami memeluk kemeja putih Sanji, lalu segera memakai nya.

Nami terlihat sangat imut memakai kemeja Sanji yg kebesaran, namun juga terlihat sexy karena Nami hanya memakai kemeja Sanji tanpa memakai bawahan apapun kecuali bikini yg saat ini di pakai nya.

Ketika Nami sedang mencoba membersihkan baju dan celana nya yg terkena air jeruk. Sanji mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

Sanji : "Nami-san, apa sudah selesai? Aku harus mengganti perban mu"

Nami : "hmmm, aku sudah selesai"

Sanji membuka pintu dan melihat Nami yg sedang berdiri mencoba membersihkan baju nya.

Sanji terkejut melihat penampilan Nami. Di dalam pikiran Sanji sudah di penuhi dengan penampilan Nami saat ini.

"B-b-bagaimana bisa dia berpenampilan seperti itu ?? Sial... Dia seksi sekali, Ayo lah aku harus bisa menahan nya, bertahanlah, bersikap lah sewajar nya. Sial sial sial, kemeja putih sialan, mengapa kemeja itu menjadi sangat imut dan seksi di pakai oleh nya. Sadarlah Sanji, Nami-san saat ini sedang terluka".

Batin Sanji bergejolak melihat penampilan Nami. Terlihat wajah nya sangat merona melihat penampilan Nami. Nami melihat wajah panik Sanji.

Nami : "Sanji-kun????"

Sanji yg terkesiap mendengar suara Nami lalu segera menghampiri nya.

Sanji : "Nami-san, duduk lah dulu, perban mu harus ku ganti"

Nami meletakan baju dan celana nya di atas meja dan menuruti perintah Sanji. Nami duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Sanji duduk tepat di hadapan Nami. Sanji mulai mengangkat tangan Nami yang terluka dan menggulung kemeja nya.

Sanji : "beritahu aku jika terasa sakit"

Nami : "hemm"

Nami mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sanji perlahan membuka perban yg sudah penuh darah itu dan mulai membersihkan luka nya. Sanji baru menyadari jika luka di tangan Nami ternyata sedalam ini. Dari dulu Sanji tidak pernah membiarkan Nami terluka, bagaimana bisa dia lengah ketika ada musuh yg melukai gadis nya sampai seperti ini. Sanji merutuki kebodohan nya. Lalu Sanji teringat apa yg di katakan Robin, luka yg di dapatkan Nami karena Nami yg sedang mencoba melindungi nya. Sanji benar benar merasa bersalah karena Nami harus melindungi nya. Hal seperti itu harus nya tidak pernah terjadi. Sanji yang sedang mengobati lengan Nami menatap luka itu dengan tatapan sendu. Nami juga terlihat tertegun memandangi Sanji. Nami baru menyadari bahwa Sanji ternyata setampan ini, kilat mata nya dan alis melengkung nya terlihat sempurna di mata Nami . Dan terlihat beberapa bekas luka di badan Sanji yg membuat Nami tersadar bahwa Sanji selalu mengorbankan diri nya demi melindungi Nami. Nami tersenyum kecil, Sanji memang selalu menjadi pangeran penyelamat nya.

Nami tertunduk. "Pangeran ya?" Pikiran Nami melayang mengingat beberapa kejadian di Pulau Kue. Saat itu Nami tidak sengaja mendengar cerita masa lalu Sanji dari Reiju. Rasa nya begitu menyakitkan membayangkan bagaimana Sanji harus di besarkan bersama keluarga yg seperti itu, setiap hari mungkin rasa nya seperti di neraka. Nami bersyukur Sanji telah menemukan keluarga baru yg peduli pada nya. Meskipun Zeff hanya ayah angkat Sanji, tapi Nami tau Sanji sangat menyayangi dan menghormati nya. Tidak beda nya dengan Bellmere-san yg sangat menyayangi nya dan Nojiko walaupun mereka hanya anak angkat nya.

Sanji telah selesai mengganti perban Nami. Nami tersenyum melihat Sanji.

Nami : "terimakasih Sanji-kun?"

Sanji : "apa ini sakit Nami-san?"

Sanji tampak menyentuh lengan Nami yg terluka.

Nami : "mmmm, tidak terlalu, hanya saja akan terasa sakit jika aku mengangkat sesuatu"

Sanji : "aku akan meminta Chopper untuk mencari obat yg bisa cepat menyembuhkan mu"

Nami : "tenang saja, luka ini cepat lambat pasti sembuh, jangan terlalu khawatir Sanji-kun"

Nami mengelus wajah Sanji lembut. Sanji lalu menggenggam tangan Nami.

Sanji : "aku berjanji, ini akan jadi luka terakhir mu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka lagi"

Nami tersenyum mendengar kata kata Sanji.

Nami : "Sanji-kun, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Maaf baju mu aku pakai"

Sanji : "aku tidak apa apa, lagipula baju itu terlihat lebih bagus di pakai oleh mu"

Nami menunduk melihat diri nya sendiri.

Nami : "benarkah?? Tapi kemeja ini seperti nya kebesaran, lihat ini Sanji-kun"

Nami memperlihatkan baju Sanji yang kebesaran, bahu dan bagian atas dada Nami yg mulus terpampang jelas di hadapan Sanji. Sanji terkejut melihat nya.

"Sialan, kemeja putih itu benar benar sialan, jangan hancurkan momen langka ini, Nami-san akan membenci ku kalau aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan mesum sialan ini, malam ini sangat sempurna, bertahan lah"

Batin Sanji bergejolak sangat cepat melihat Nami yg memperlihatkan baju nya seperti itu, membuat wajah nya merona hebat.

Sanji: "N-N-Nami-san, udara malam ini dingin, sebaik nya baju mu jangan di buka seperti itu"

Sanji tergagap dan mencoba membenarkan posisi baju Nami. Nami yang merasakan kecanggungan Sanji hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Sanji yang tidak seperti biasa nya.

Nami : "hahahahahaha, kau lucu sekali, tidak biasa nya Sanji-kun seperti ini"

Sanji hanya menutup wajah nya yg memerah karena malu.

Nami : "tapi aku menyukainya Sanji-kun, sisi lain diri mu yang seperti ini"

Sanji hanya tertawa kecil melihat Nami yg menggoda nya seperti itu.

Sanji : "berhenti menggoda ku Nami-san, tidur lah, aku akan berjaga di luar"

Saat Sanji ingin berdiri, Nami memegang tangan Sanji.

Nami : "aku tidak menggoda mu Sanji-kun, aku serius mengatakan nya, dan tolong jangan pergi"

Sanji : "kau harus tidur Nami-san, besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Sunny dan kembali berlayar"

Nami : "tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa tidur, tolong temani aku ya Sanji-kun?"

Sanji lalu duduk kembali, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis nya.

Sanji : "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau beristirahat Nami-san?"

Nami lalu menggeser posisi tidur nya ke seberang tempat tidur lalu menepuk nepuk sisi sebelah nya seolah meminta Sanji untuk naik ke tempat tidur itu.

Nami : "temani aku di sini, dan ceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk ku"

Sanji terkejut melihat Nami meminta nya untuk menemani nya di tempat tidur, Sanji benar benar tidak percaya hal seperti itu akan di minta oleh gadis nya saat ini. Nami yg melihat keterkejutan Sanji lalu membuyarkan pikiran Sanji mulai memikirkan hal yg iya iya.

Nami : "jangan berpikiran yg aneh aneh Sanji-kun, atau ku pastikan kau akan terbang ke Sunny Go saat ini juga"

Sanji terkejut lalu segera naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar di sebelah Nami.

Sanji : "tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini Nami-san, aku hanya terkejut melihat nya"

Nami lalu mendekatkan diri nya pada Sanji, dan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Sanji.

Nami : "apa kau tidak menyukai nya?"

Sanji : "aku yakin kau sudah tau jawaban nya"

Nami : "aku memang tidak tau Sanji-kun"

Sanji tersenyum kecil melihat Nami yg bisa semanja ini pada nya.

Sanji : "aku selalu menyukai semua hal tentang mu, entah itu hal yg sudah ku ketahui atau yg belum aku ketahui"

Nami : "ada hal yg kau belum tau tentang ku?"

Sanji : "banyak Nami-san"

Nami : "seperti?"

Sanji : "teman masa kecil mu"

Nami : "Ren-kun?"

Sanji : "aku senang kau bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecil mu, hanya saja aku tidak suka bagaimana kau terlihat dekat dan akrab sekali dengan nya"

Nami : "seperti nya kau cemburu Sanji-kun?"

Sanji : "jika itu berarti aku tidak menyukai nya maka jawaban nya adalah iya"

Nami : "aku kira kau menyukai semua tentang ku"

Sanji : "dia bukan bagian dari dirimu Nami-san"

Nami : "dia hanya seorang teman lama, tidak lebih dari itu"

Sanji : "kalau aku meminta mu tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya, apa kau mau memenuhi nya?"

Nami : "entah lah, kalau kau bisa mendekati banyak gadis kurasa aku juga bisa mendekati banyak pria"

Sanji : "apa ini sebuah ancaman Nami-san?"

Nami : "itu bukan ancaman Sanji-kun, hanya sebuah penawaran kecil"

Sanji : "kau tau prinsip ku bukan ?"

Nami : "setau ku prinsip mu adalah tidak akan pernah melukai seorang gadis kan Sanji-kun? Atau sekarang berganti menjadi kau akan selalu mencintai setiap gadis?"

Sanji tertawa mendengar kata kata Nami. Sanji memeluk Nami.

Sanji : "prinsip ku itu tak akan pernah melukai seorang gadis dan tak berpaling saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Prinsip ini tak ada hubungan nya dengan mencintai setiap wanita Nami-san, karena kau sangat tau siapa sebenar nya yang aku cintai"

Nami tersenyum mendengar kata kata Sanji, tentu saja dia tau siapa yg sangat Sanji cintai. Nami merona memikirkan hal itu.

Karena Sanji tentu mencintai nya. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Nami mengingat kejadian di Pulau Kue.

Nami pun ingin Sanji menceritakan nya.

Nami : "jadi apa itu alasan mu membantu Pudding di Pulau Kue?"

Sanji : "ya kurang lebih seperti itu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan nya begitu saja Nami-san"

Nami : "kau seperti nya mengenal Pudding dengan baik Sanji-kun, seperti nya banyak hal yg terjadi di antara kalian ya?"

Sanji : "apa ini artinya kau cemburu Nami-san?"

Nami : "entahlah, aku sudah tidak menyukai nya sejak awal kami bertemu"

Sanji : "tidak terjadi apa apa antara aku dan Pudding-chan, kami hanya membuat kue bersama, itu saja"

Nami : "terdengar akrab sekali"

Nami mengerlingkan mata nya mendengar ucapan Sanji tentang Pudding.

Sanji : "baiklah, aku minta maaf jika itu membuat mu cemburu"

Nami : "aku tidak secemburu itu Sanji-kun, dia hanya mencuri sesuatu yg berharga dari ku, dan aku datang untuk mencuri nya kembali"

Sanji tersenyum mendengar kata kata Nami, seolah mengerti apa yg Nami maksud dengan sesuatu yang berharga.

Lalu Sanji mencium pucuk kepala Nami.

Sanji : "Terimakasih sudah membawaku kembali Nami-san"

Nami : "Dan jangan pernah lagi mencoba untuk pergi dari ku Sanji-kun"

Nami menatap Sanji dengan penuh harap, lalu Sanji mendekat dan mencium bibir Nami memberikan nya kepastian bahwa dia tak akan lagi meninggalkan nya. Sanji membawa Nami ke ciuman yg jauh lebih dalam, seolah mereka tak ingin terpisah lagi. Gejolak perasaan di antara mereka membawa Sanji dan Nami begitu menikmati keadaan mereka saat ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yg panjang untuk mereka berdua.


End file.
